Eric's Quest I Chapter 5: Mick Cool and the Approaching End
Insight Mick Cool: Eric....please be safe. Eric's Quest I Chapter 5: Mick Cool and the Approaching End Written by Dk64rules The main characters are... Eric Four Mick Cool Merevelous You are on Chapter 5. You can go back to the page hub, or head to the last chapter ! Part 1: A Rushed Goodbye Eric: Listen, I can't stay here. Merevelous has captured my helper. Without her I can't retrieve the necessary items for a battle with Merevelous. Mick Cool: But, without the 4 Coveted, you can't win. Eric: Can you help before I go? Mick: Give me your sword. I can infuse double power into it, but after that, I can't do much more but give you travel supplies. Eric: Thank you. hands over The Sword of Legends (Sixty's Sword) Mick Cool: Hmmm... Cool raises his "hands" up to the sky, chants a spell, and touches the sword. The sword glows in a bright yellow, then a bright blue. Eric: Woah. Did you do it correctly? Just makin' sure. Mick Cool: Try it! holds up the sword and swings; he feels the power! Eric: Now, this will help me! Mick Cool: Have a fun trip! [Eric runs out of Mick Cool's House, and heads to The Merevelous Lair.] Mick Cool: Eric....please be safe. Part 2: An Awkward Castle Entry Merevelous Lair is in sight. Hidden by the eerie mist is a towering castle, supported by menacing chains that reach into the heavens. Elite Merevelaries that are castle guards are trained to stop all individuals not invited by Dark Lord Merevelous, but most importantly, to stop Eric Four. Eric: There it is. Kiara's being held captive....I believe... looks out to the topmost tower, where he can just make out a jail cell shape. Eric: That tower. jumps down from the cliff, onto the close ground. He sneaks through the thick bushes and brambles, being extra careful not to be spotted. Elite #1: Hey, I heard your wife's birthday is today, Frank. Elite #2 (Frank): Sure is. I'm getting her a big box of chocolates! The ones that she loves, no less! Elite #1: Isn't that a bit stereotypical, Frank? Elite #2: Whadya mean, John? John: Well, just about every fictional wife's birthday or anniversary present is a box of chocolates. Not to mention jewelry, clothes, and the like. Frank: Oh, shut up, John. Your just jealous that you can't buy a present for your wife because you don't have one! John: Come on, don't go there! Frank: Oh, I went there! ....Whatcha looking at? John: It's a box of chocolates! Right there in the bushes! A free, unopened box! Take it, Frank! Frank: Well...I am a bit low on funds...what with Merevelous's cuts and all...but I can't! I don't want my dear Marissa's present to be a stolen one! John: Just take it. Frank: Ok. walks over to pick it up, but when lifted, the box makes a high-pitched whistle sound! John: IT'S A TRAP! Eric behind John, sword in hand: It sure is! Part 3: We're Makin' It! gets stabbed, and Frank goes flying over the cliff! Eric: That should do it! walks in to the castle, and big ornate door stares him down, quite literally. Door: I am The Door With A Single Eye. What shall I do for you? Doors with one eye usually can't distinguish features of a human, just the general shape. That's why it hasn't sounded an alarm. Eric: I require access to Merevelous' Room. I also want to know why there are no soldiers about. Door: Access Granted. There are no soldiers because it's break time. Eric: Bad choice of break time. door opens. runs up the stairs. flings open the door to Merevelous' Room, where Kiara is being kept. Eric: Hello, Merevelous! Merev & Kiara: Eric?! To Be Continued... Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Voidverse Category:Voidverse Saga Chapters Category:Stories Category:Storylines Category:Fan Fiction Chapters